My Coffee Addiction
by LucyCullenBB
Summary: ¿Podrá Bella Swan resistirse a los encantos del perfecto y altanero Edward Cullen?¿Qué pasaría si tu jefe te manda redactar un artículo del cual no entiendes nada?¿le pedirías ayuda o seguirías desesperada?-"¿Trucos Sexuales?...¡Ni Loca!".OCC
1. Chapter 1

_- Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen! son de la genial Stephanie Meyer =)_

_- Quiero decirles, que esta historia es Ranking "M" porque contiene lenguaje subido de tono, y Lemons. Solo les digo, por siacaso no esten familiarizadas con este tipo de historias. =) Asi que ya saben. _

_- La historia si es mia. espero les guste. ;) dejen reviews...que en verdad les digo, es una gran aliento para la que escribe._

_besitos._

_Lu._

**

* * *

**

**::::::: My Coffee Adiction :::::::**

**Capítulo 1: Yes, im desesperated**

* * *

.

.

**BELLA POV**

- ¡Demonios! - grité exaltada.

Como me iba a poder concentrar en mi trabajo para el lunes si me encontraba totalmente ofuscada. Y peor aún, sabiendo los exigentes que eran. Claro, no había forma de complacer al _importante y perfecto Edward Cullen_. Nada era suficiente para él, bueno en realidad, nada de lo que yo hacía era suficiente para nadie.

Empezando con mi madre, Renée, nunca había comprendido ni se había preocupado por entender mis cambios de humor y mi constante aislamiento del mundo real desde que estudiaba en el colegio. Siempre me lanzaba indirectas y reprimendas por mis múltiples madrugadas que la pasaba leyendo o escribiendo algo con mi taza de café al lado. Yo, por mi parte nunca me quejé al verla tan liberal en cuanto relaciones sentimentales se refiere; pero verla cambiar constantemente de pareja, como si fueran bragas, no había ayudado en mi educación de adolescente rebelde. _Para nada_.

Hasta mis "_amigas" _del trabajo, por así decirlo, hablaban y cuchicheaban entre ellas de lo mal que realizo mis notas y artículos periodísticos. Se burlaban de mi expuesta torpeza e inexperiencia en _ese rubro_. ¿Cómo lo sabía yo? Por una muy buena fuente… privilegiada diría yo, la cual puedo asegurar, era motivo de envidia.

_._

_Bufé. _

_Pero… ¡A la mierda con todos ellos!_

.

Estaba harta de sentirme menospreciada y frustrada, desde hace rato me hubiera largado de ahí, pero es el único trabajo que tengo para mantenerme independiente y no regresar a la casa de mi madre, y bueno, vale resaltar, que también es el único trabajo en donde puedo realizar una de mis pasiones: Escribir.

Amo escribir, realmente lo amo, porque me siento libre, feliz y puedo desplegar mi fantasía así como plasmar la realidad en un papel, o en un hoja virtual. Por este motivo, y otros, estudié Ciencias de la Comunicación, y desde hace poco, saqué mi título de licenciada en Periodismo, pero mi rubro, mi fuerte son las Novelas. Y NO _ésto. En lo Absoluto. _

Me siento muy fuera de lugar cada vez que cruzo la inmensa puerta del eificio en el cual trabajo, me siento incapaz de realizar mi trabajo como debe ser, con la soltura natural que debería tener... pero tampoco podría desarnimarme, ni dar mi brazo a torcer, no podría permitirme quedarme sin empleo, sin nada, y sin vida… porque... ¿cómo pagaría mis cuentas? ¿Mi departamento? ¿O mis gustitos de medianoche?...

...En todo este tiempo, había pensado muchas respuestas, le había dado vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo, y siempre llegaba a un solo punto lógico: ¿Regresar a mi casa y someterme a las ironías de mi mamá? o ¿Conseguirme un novio viejo y rico?

No. No. NO. imposible... ninguna de esas dos visiones eran las que queria para mi, para mi futuro... porque eran patéticas... y muy arcaicas sobre todo, además, pude sobrevivir cuatro largos años de universidad, compartiendo los gastos con mi compañera de cuarto, sin tener que molestar a mi madre ni a nadie… y así seguiría, valiendome por mi misma, desde que mi mamá dejo de preocuparse por su hija, y se largó con ese Phill...

Quizá no deba mezclar las cosas, pero con sólo pensar en mi despido, siento escalofríos... por eso me volvía a hacer la misma promesa: _sea como sea y cueste lo que cueste_ llegaría a escribir _este maldito articulo_… juro que lo hago, como me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

He dicho.

…

..

.

.

Tomé una larga ducha, para olvidar todos estos recuerdos extraños que minutos antes vagaron por mi mente, sentir el agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo era relajante, pero a la vez muy estimulante para mí, y para mis pobres y muchas ganas de contacto físico.

Me puse mi bata de felpa, y me arropé en mi cama con mi laptop, y mi taza de café. No me gustaba dormir con ropa interior, la sentía molesta e innecesaria para una mujer soltera como yo.

Y aquí viene el otro motivo de mi frustración… mi vida personal e íntima. No me gustaba hablar de ella, pero… era inevitable no pensar en ella, sobre todo en las noches, cuando me encontraba sola y necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas tener a un hombre que me arrope, y me acaricie hasta perder la razón. Lo extrañaba…

Dirigí mi vista a la hoja de Word de mi computador, tenía hasta la mitad redactado... pero de todo ese conjunto de palabras enlazadas de manera coherente, creo que ni la mitad tenían fundamento teórico y mucho menos práctico.

_-Malditos Cullen. Maldito Edward_. - gruñí de nuevo, apretando el puño fuertemente.

Por culpa de él, tenía que desvelarme nuevamente. Menos mal, y agradezco al destino, que hoy día, hubo una reunión extra oficial en mi buró, logré salir antes de la hora y pude desviarme camino a casa al supermercado antes que cierre. Tenía que realizar algunas compras de urgencia, y aproveché claro está, en comprar botellas de café.

El café es mi perdición personal, no sabría explicar la relación que tengo con él, pero hasta ahorita no hay nada mejor en el mundo que me haga sentir tan bien en las mañanas y en las noches… lo amo.

_A ver, un alto: ¿Estoy diciendo esto?_ ¿Suena patético decir que me estoy refugiando en el café? ¿Parece desastroso insinuar que escondo mi frustración sexual en el café?

Si, parece que sí. Me encogí de hombros, estoy segura que deben pensar que estoy loca y desesperada. Pero ésa era mi vida.

.

_Suspiré._

.

Últimamente, estaba tentada a ponerle a mi café (doblemente negro, por supuesto), unas gotas, ¡Qué digo! ¡Gotas, no! Mejor dicho, unas buenas onzas de pisco o vodka, para ver si afloraban sensaciones nuevas y excitantes que me permitan desenvolverme mejor en mi trabajo. Total, el alcohol te vuelve liberal y desinhibida. ¿No?

_"Si y no". Dijo una voz en mi mente._

Bufé y moví mi cabeza de lado… el alcohol me había traído muchos problemas en el pasado. Había sido una época frenética y vertiginosa en mi vida, pero necesitaba terminar o empezar mi trabajo cuanto antes… y como dije, estoy desesperada.

Volví a mirar mi laptop, ¿Con que cara podría verlos mañana en la _reunión de Editores_? si no tenía ni la más mínima idea del tema que iba a tratar. Bueno si, el tema en general lo tenía muy en claro: "Sexo". Era imposible olvidarlo, si así lo quisiera, no por nada trabajo en una revista especializada en todo tipo de consejos, sugerencias, experiencias, juguetes y demás cosas relacionadas al Sexo y la moda. Pero era tan extensa la gama de artículos a tratar, que ya había perdido la noción de cuales no podía repetir.

_Otro suspiro. _

Tampoco puedo quejarme de mi trabajo en esta Revista, de venta internacional, me pagan muy bien para ser recién egresada de la universidad. Pero la mayoria de personas de la Oficina, sabían que no era normal esto... era imposible que una chica de 23 años sin experiencia periodística, tenga tantisima suerte en lo laboral... Los entiendo, yo pensaría y me comportaría igual que ellos... no los culpo...

Sólo que, hay ciertas cosas, que no deseo explicar a nadie... Todavía NO.

.

En fin, puede parecer raro que yo, Isabella Swan, la chica más torpe y tranquila del colegio termine trabajando en una revista así.

_¿La respuesta?_

Es la misma que me tiene sumergida en la depresión ahorita: _Los Cullen_.

..

..

.

.

* * *

**_Notas: Hola a todos ! ^_^_**

**_ando con esta idea en mi cabecita desde hace unos días! y bueno decidi ir escribiendolo de a pocos... pero no quise dejar que se fuera el rato de inspiracion... (si claro..ni yo m la creo ¬.¬) el titulo original era otro: "trucos sexuales" (ya veran más adelante por qué, muy aparte de los lemons-claro-) pero al final decidi cambiarlo... u_u_**

**_Tambien debo decir...que esta Bella me salio un poquitin desesperada... xD! pero bueno si estuvieran como ella, casi en la espada en la pared... seguro estarian igual x_x ... _**

**_bueno...ire actualizando de a pocos... mientras decido si Bella deberia llegar a probar los 10 trucos que Edward le proponga. ;)_**

**_besossss_**

**_¿Reviews? Bueno si no entendieron nada de lo que escribi...igual quisisera su opinion ! =) ciao._**


	2. Chapter 2

_- Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen! son de la genial Stephanie Meyer =)_

_- Quiero decirles, que esta historia es Ranking "M" porque contiene lenguaje subido de tono, y Lemons. Solo les digo, por siacaso no esten familiarizadas con este tipo de historias. =) Asi que ya saben. _

_- La historia si es mia. espero les guste. ;) dejen reviews...que en verdad les digo, es una gran aliento para la que escribe._

_besitos._

_Lu._

* * *

**~.~**

**::::::: My Coffee Addiction :::::::**

**Capítulo**** 2**

**"My work"**

**~.~**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

- ¡7.30 am! ¡Mierda! - grité mirando el reloj de la cocina.

No puedo creer que me haya demorado tanto en la ducha... a veces me sorprendo a mi misma al saber lo meticulosa que puedo llegar a ser cuando se refiere a mi cuerpo. Lo que debía ser un baño rápido como todas las veces que me levantaba tarde, se convirtió en mi típico "_Ritual Cremoso a lo Bella Swan"_. Creo que no existe hombre en el mundo que pueda aguantar eso, sólo uno en su insano juicio podría hacerlo, y claro que, ganaría un buen premio, pero... ¿Quién querría un cuerpo delgado, pálido y sin curvas como el mío?

_Exacto. Nadie._

Era dificil eliminar todo pensamiento negativo de mi cabeza. Muchas veces, ya no sé cuantas, una de mis mejores amigas me decía que estaba loca, que me mire en un espejo de una buena vez sino quería que me lleve a rastras a terapia intensiva por mi falta de confianza... aquel maldito problema que me aquejaba cada cierto tiempo y empeoraba mi situación laboral, por no decir sentimental también. Pero, ¿quién podría cambiarme? _Lo veo muy difícil..._

Cuando estaba en esos días agobiantes, mis amigas trataban hasta de engañarme y meterme ideas en la cabeza nada convencionales y totalmente anticuadas que hacian que reconsidere muchos aspectos... ellas no eran unas mojigatas como yo, pero tampoco podrían a llegar a ser tan perras, ¿o sí?... bueno, en fin, tendría que evitar encontrarme con alguna de ellas en estado catagonicamente ebrio, porque juran y perjuran, que son capaces de lanzarse encima mío para devorarme, y no les importaba sus novios o futuros prospectos de novios, ¡Qué va! Intuían que la mano femenina siempre era necesaria cada cierto tiempo...

_Interesantemente sospechoso..._

Casi me llegan a convencer cuando usaron ese tono sexy y altamente lujurioso cuando me lo explicaron... Hasta pienso que _quizá, lo llegue a probar algún día..._

_¡No! _Basta. Stop_... _

.

Resoplé. Después de mi no tan famoso y casi ultra secreto _"Ritual"_ me dirigí envuelta en toallas a mi habitación, froté con la última loción suavemente mis piernas, mis muslos, y mi torso, tratando de impregnarme de su refrescante e inigualable aroma.

Cepille mi cabello castaño oscuro y me ayudé de la secadora para dejarlo completamente liso... Quizá no tenia ni idea de lo que era mi trabajo, y hasta podrian hablar mal de eso, pero nadie podria decir que huelo a una pequeña zorra, como muchas de la oficina... Y mucho menos que no me visto para la ocasión. Mi falda no era de monja, pero tampoco de chica regalada tratando de impresionar al jefe; No; Pero tenía que aceptar que era un poquito mas corta de lo normal, y todo gracias a mi estilista personal...a la que debería matar por llenar mi closet de trajes como este...

_"Como te ven, te tratan Bella"_. - parecía que tenía su voz ruidosa en mi oido haciendome recordar este pequeño detalle cada vez que visitaba su Atelier.

Me miré al espejo de costado, _"¡Dios! ¡Pero que corta es!"._

Sí; Definitivamente alguien irá a morir la proxima vez que cruce las puertas de mi departamento...

.

Volvi a ver el reloj...

7:40 am...

¡Me quedan 20 minutos! Y si no me apuro no cogería la linea de subterraneos C2... Y llegaría tarde a la reunión de Editores...

Así que realicé la misma rutina de siempre, tomar mi taza de café todas las mañanas para que equilibre mi mundo, un par de tostadas, y luego caminar apresuradamente por las calles del abarrotado New York hasta la parada de Subterráneos. Nada diferente, nada del otro mundo...

- Buenos días señorita Swan. - me dijo hipocritamente la recepcionista de la empresa. Siempre que entraba al edificio tenía que lidiar con su patética cara de recelo que mostraba sin descaro hacia mí... No creo que este siendo exagerada al describirla, pero si vieran la cara que pone... ¡Estarían igual que yo!

Sigo preguntándome, ¿Qué problema tienen estas gentes contra mí? No me considero más sexy que ellas, ni capaz de robar la atención de los hombres de la empresa como ellas lo hacían en cada oportunidad que tenían... Lo más probable es que sea por mí puesto de trabajo... pero aún asi... Ellas ganaban... Eran el deleite personal de los hombres ejecutivos de la compañía... ¿Y yo? Una simple redactora a la que pagaban bien.

_Alguien debería revisar sus prioridades... - me pareció escuchar una vocecita en mi cabeza... _

-Buen día... Lauren. – le contesté tranquilamente. No me gusta ganar pleitos ni nada de eso, sólo quisiera que dejen de verme como una aprovechada... Porque no lo soy... – ¿Habrá llegado ya el Jefe de Redacción? - crucé los dedos, sería de mala suerte que él estuviera aquí.

-Aún no. ¿Desearía que le informe cuando él esté aquí?

-No es necesario. Lo veré de todos modos en la reunión. Gracias Lauren. – me giré y caminé hacia el ascensor. Me era costumbre el nunca recibir ningún "de nada" por parte de ella, pero el motivo era obvio ¿no?

.

.

Mi oficina quedaba en el piso número 15. Y el ascensor panorámico no era el camino más corto para llegar a ésta, pero no tenía ninguna prisa en ser la primera en la Sala de Reuniones... mi hoja en blanco de Word, seguia igual, sólo con un párrafo explicando las habilidades sexuales del Tantra, y nada más... _aunque si le ponía la última técnica china..._

-Bonjour Bella. - una voz cortó mis divagaciones. Alcé la vista, y sentí las puertas del ascensor cerrarse trás de mí.

-Hola Ben. ¿Todo bien?. - le sonreí. Él era un buen amigo, de los poco que podría confiar aquí en el trabajo. No era tan agraciado, pero si lo llevaba a un peluquero y le cambiara ese look de Trunks (*) quedaría mucho mejor, y resaltaría sus ojos azules.

- No realmente, la cita con Angela no salio bien. No somos compatibles. - se encogió de hombros.

- Idioteces. Si te dejaras de excentricidades, notarías que Angela es una buena chica, de las pocas que hay por acá.

- Lo creía así, Bella, pero... - dudó unos segundos en seguir hablando.

- Vamos. Escúpelo. - lo alienté.

- ok. - suspiró. - ... está enamorada de... Bueno, ya sabes. - su voz se fue apagando, estaba totalmente bajoneado y triste, me dolia verlo así, pero sabía a quién se referia...esa pena, tenía nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen.

- ¿del_ sr. Perfección_?

- Si. ¡Calla! Ahí está.

- Me interesa un rábano si me escucha. - y no mentía, pero sí, desvié mi mirada siguiendo el camino imaginario que hicieron los ojos de Ben, y lo noté...

Ahí estaba él, hoy dia traía puesto un terno azul marino, con una corbata plateada, lo ví caminar con su grácil y seductor andar, como el gran patán que era, por entre los cubículos, apostaba lo que fuera que él iba pasando lista entre las redactoras, pero no una lista cualquiera, sino la patetica e inalcanzable lista del sr. Perfecto y sus zorras.

Se acercó al escritorio de la Jefe de Prensa, una mujer alta y erguida de cabello castaño claro llamada Jessica Stanley, debía tener la misma edad que yo, o un poco más, pero sin duda era merecedora del titulo: "zorra del año", ¡oh! ¡Cierto! Creo que el titulo tendría que compartirlo con Viviana o Lauren, todas ellas se habían acostado con el Jefe del área y Redacción, Aro Volturi... Lo cual era terapia psicológica pura, ¿quién en su sano juicio tendría sexo con él?...

_Exacto, ni la señora Cope_, nuestra "cafetera" -mejor dicha mi cafetera- Pero bueno ese lío y corona era ajena a mis preocupaciones.

.

Lo vi adentrarse en su oficina y una arrebatadora sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la miró con arrogancia innata, y estaba más que segura que repetiría el plato con ella... No era presa dificil de convencer...

_Los Cullen y su nocivo poder de convencimiento_. No sé qué armas usaban, ni como lograban que cada persona se ponga a su merced, y pueda complacerlos. Nos manejaban a su antojo. Sobre todo el Sr. Dios Perfecto, Edward Cullen. Su perfección sobrepasaba lo natural, no lo podía negar, pero cada año su arrogancia y altanería aumentaban quemándome la sangre.

Podía vivir alrededor de gente como él, siempre lo he hecho, sobre todo en la universidad, pero no sé porque tengo un ahínco especialmente detestable hacia él.

Lástima que no puedo negar que efectivamente su perfección traspasa límites reales, su cabellera irremediablemente desordenada de color castaño con destellos cobrizos al sol, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que te intimidaban a una simple mirada, y su cuerpo, ¿mencione su cuerpo antes?... era la de un adonis, un dios griego de las proporciones perfectas, cada cosa en su lugar, y cuando se vestía con camisas casi ceñidas al cuerpo, era un deleite para los ojos...

_"...Su cuerpo..."_ De inmediato sentí mis bragas humedecerse al vislumbrar su imagen en mi cabeza... ¡Dios! Hasta yo era victima de sus atributos... Pero la forma en que él miraba era única, comprendí por que las chicas nunca le decían que no. ¿Cómo podrían? Cuando Edward Cullen te miraba como si quisiera comerte, era imposible negarte...

Demonios. Me iré a chequear la vista, porque es terriblemente imposible que YO esté alabando a ese imbécil con solo verlo... Debe haber algo raro en mí...

Bufé.

Mi examén de anatomía fue más evidente de lo que pensaba, porque segundos después - que más parecieron horas. - la voz de Ben interrumpió mi contemplación.

- Bella... ¿Bella? - sentí un codazo. Sus ojos me decían lo obvio mas no dijo nada. Era reservado. - Mira.

- ¿Qué? -

- Angela... Mírala. - señaló con las cejas levantadas y volteé en búsqueda de mi amiga, cuando la ví, se le caía la baba. - ¡Pero no así! ¡Eres tan obvia! -

- Discúlpame Ben... - ¡aunch! lo olvidé, a veces no suelo ser nada discreta - Creo que debería hablar con ella... Hombres como él, no cambian aunque pasen los años ni con el fin del mundo.

- Olvídalo Bells, ayer me quedo muy en claro el por qué, él es mejor que todos.

- No digas tonterías otra vez. Tú eres mil veces mejor que ese tarado. Sí, no me mires así, no me importa si escucha o no... ¿Entiendes? No te dejes pisotear por él, y si Ángela es tan patéticamente ciega, la que pierde es ella. ¿Ok? - le dije furiosamente.

Mi respiración se agitó al máximo, creo que por poco y explota una aneurisma en mi cabeza, pero odiaba que ESE haga sentir mal y poca cosa a gente que no lo merecía. Y toda la culpa aqui la tienen las mujeras huecas de la empresa...

Ben se quedo perplejo un rato... Luego yo me di cuenta el por qué: había saido un consejo de autoestima y ¿quién se lo daba? La torpe y tímida Bella. Típico.

- ¡Eres increíble Bells! Bueno, debo ir a revisar el último lote de revistas y su ganancia. ¡Nos vemos!

Mire a mí alrededor con asombro, nadie había notado nada, las palabras geniales de Ben se las llevo el aire acondicionado de la oficina, y nadie se inmutó... mientras estaba en el enorme pasillo, junto a mi oficina, volví a mirar alrededor y me sentí de nuevo completamente insignificante.

Agaché mi cabeza.

Necesito un café.

Urgente.

.

.

.

.

_"En el hinduismo hay un tantra de la mano derecha y uno de la mano izquierda, y este último incluye técnicas de meditación y ritualización a través del acto sexual mediante las cuales se integran las energías femeninas y masculinas y se obtiene el placer total, y por lo general se nos dice que el método de la mano derecha es más "elevado"._

Ok. Se entiende, ¿verdad? Pues alguien ¡explíqueme lo de la bendita mano!

¿Tengo que usar, perdón, yo no... Recapitulo, ¿tendrán que usar sus manos para lograr placer? ¿Hablará de la masturbación? Pensé que los hindús eran... _Diferentes._

Que idiota soy.

.

- Buenos días a todos. – esa voz chillona la reconocía. No tuve que levantar la cabeza de mi laptop para entender que la Reunión empezaba. – Espero vengan inspirados el día de hoy porque empezaremos una nueva semana escribiendo sobre lo que nos gusta.

_Te gustará a ti, zorra. _

Apuesto lo que fuera que sus palabras tienen doble sentido y van derechito a los oidos "castos" del Sr. Perfecto. Sí, el también estaba ahí, y como no estarlo...

- Nuestro analista de ventas, Ben Mallory nos ha traído los ultimos informes, y déjenme decirles que él área de Producción está muy contenta con el resultado. Buen trabajo chicos. – finalizó Viviana esbozando una sonrisa y se sentó en su asiento derecho clavando sus ojos negros en el adonis.

-Ahora, empezaremos con el nuevo número, tienen a partir de hoy en adelante hasta el día 20 para entregar sus archivos digitales y poder corregirlos y añadir las imágenes antes de su impresión. – todos asentimos ante la orden del Jefe de Redacción. – Pero, primero, quiero escuchar sus temas a tratar en este mes, recuerden que falta poco para Diciembre, y que mejor regalo de navidad que una buena revista cargada de "novedades" para sorprender a nuestra pareja.

Diablos.

Patética. Torpe.

¿Qué mierda hago metida aquí?

_Trágame tierra... ¿dónde diablos anda mi mejor amiga en estos momentos?_

-Yo tengo preparada una entrevista con un reconocido actor, prefiero no revelar aún el nombre, pero es el más sexy del mundo según People. Trataré de sonsacarle hasta el último detalle jugoso. – contó entusiasmada, con una cara casi orgásmica, una de reporteras.

_Bueno suerte con eso... _vuelvo a apostar, que él sale corriendo con solo verla. Que perra que soy...

Quería reirme, iba a parecer loca, cuando...

-Srta. Swan. Su turno.

Por Dios... que haya un terremoto. Ok. No es para tanto, pero mis piernas ya empiezan a temblar... ¿todos los meses seguirá siendo así?

-La escucho Srta. Swan.

-Ehh... si , disculpe, haré un artículo sobre "Tantra" - le dije avergonzada. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-¿Tantra?... - lo pensó unos momentos, un brillo inusual en sus ojos me dieron la impresión equivocada. - ¿Cuál de todos?

Escuché una risita irónica por parte de Edward. Maldito.

-Tantra Hindú. Es el más conocido y creo sería útil para esta... – no pude continuar, el Jefe, Aro Vulturi, levantó su mano e hizo que pare. – ¿Sucede algo? - pregunté confundida.

-Sí. Ese tema es muy conocido. La competencia lo sacó hace un par de meses, es imposible repetirlo. Necesitamos una novedad.

Tragué saliva. Yo había prometido hacer cualquier cosa para mantener mi trabajo, pero mi pobre mente no da para más. Estoy perdida... si antes me sentí caliente, ahora pensaba que mi cuerpo iba a prenderse por combustión espontánea. Estaba mucho más que avergonzada... me sentía humillada por el tono despectivo que usó ese... mis mejillas carmesí eran unas traicioneras...revelaban todo.

-¿Alguna sugerencia? – les preguntó a todos los Redactores y Jefes que estaban en la oficina. Muchos de ellos hablaron sobre las nuevas poses sexuales, los nuevos dildos, y qué se yo que otras sonseras más, yo sólo quería salir corriendo y tomar el primer avión disponible para ir en busca de mi mejor amiga en París...

Te odio trabajo mío. Todas andaran diciendo que estoy de sobra aquí... Seré la comidilla del grupo de las "A"

-Listo. Tengo una mejor idea... esto será genial. – sonrió triunfante y lo miró al Cullen, el asintió con la cabeza como dando autorización... por andar pensando en cómo hundirme bajo mil metros, no sé que decisión tomaron.

– Escribirás sobre _Los Trucos Sexuales de las Chicas Malas_. Y los describirás cada uno basándote en hechos reales. No hay nada mejor que recomendar al público lo que uno ha probado...

¡Oh por Dios!... ¿escuché bien? Quizá me puse Tampax en los oídos, y escuché difuso.

.

¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?... no yo, ¿Qué carajos es eso?

_._

_Dios... ahora sí estoy acabada..._

**.**

**.**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

...

..

.

* * *

**_Notas: Chicos! ^-^ disculpenme por la demora, pero, estuve de viaje, y eso retrasó un poco la actualización completa de los fics. u.u_**

**_lo siento mucho, pero bueno, trataré de actualizar los sábados, si puedo, como hoy día, lo hago antes. =) mucho depende de mi disponibilidad con la computadora tambien._**

**_pero bueno, espero sigan acompañandome con esta historia, que bueno poco a poco irá descubriendo más detalles... ya veremos Bella desesperada y Edward...¿qué hace ed ahi?... ^^_**

**_muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y fav! n_n _**

**_lo max! =)_**

**_besos._**


End file.
